parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Your A Good Bull, Benny the Bull
AlexBrattenRockz's Spoof of "Your'e A Good Man, Charlie Brown". Cast *Charlie Brown - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Linus Van Pelt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Lucy Van Pelt - June (Little Einsteins) *Sally Brown - D.W. (Arthur) *Patty - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Schroeder - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Snoopy - Frosty the Snowman Synopsis Benny stands alone as his friends give their various opinions of him, each overlapping the other. Today everyone is calling him a "good bull". Benny is happy and hopeful as usual, but he nevertheless wonders if he really is what they say. He decides to find out how he can really become a good person ("Opening/You're A Good bull, Benny the Bull"). Alone one day, during lunch, Benny talks about his bad days. Then he notices Maggie and decides to go sit with her. However, he cannot find the courage to do so. June expresses her deep infatuation with Pablo and asks him what he thinks of the idea of marriage. Pablo is aware of her feelings, but remains aloof as he plays his piano. June then exclaims: "My Aunt Marion was right. Never try to discuss marriage with a musician" ("Pablo"). D.W. is sad because her jump rope tangled up. Frosty is lying on top of his North Pole relaxing vacantly and peacefully. He begins to daydream about being a wild jungle beast. In a few minutes, however, he is back to his peaceful state ("Frosty"). Leo enters, holding his blanket and sucking his thumb. June and D.W. show up and mock him for this habit. Leo decides to abandon his blanket and move on, only to come running back to it in desperation. After the girls leave, Leo daydreams of a blanket fantasy where everyone can relax with their blankets ("My Blanket and Me"). June later tells him that she would someday like to be a queen. However, Leo tells her that she can't and she threatens to punch him. D.W. gets a C for her pathetic coat-hanger sculpture. Benny appears, trying to get his unusually stubborn kite to soar in the air. Eventually, he succeeds in doing this, and he enjoys a few minutes of triumph before the notorious Kite-Eating Tree eats it up ("The Kite"). After this trauma, Benny tries to find the right way to give Maggie her Valentine's Day card, but he ends up saying "Merry Christmas", making a fool out of himself. He goes to see June, who is at her psychiatrist booth. He tells her all the things he thinks of himself. June then clears it up by saying that Benny is unique the way he is, then asks for the five cent price ("The Doctor Is In"). Later, Benny sees a happy Pablo spreading the word of Beethoven's birthday and pulling together a celebration. He and company join Schroeder in the song of jubilation ("Beethoven Day"). At noon, Leo, June, Pablo and Benny are working on their Peter Rabbit book reports, each in his or her own way. June is simply babbling to fit the 100-word requirement, Pablo is doing a "comparison" between the book and Robin Hood, Leo is doing an overcomplicated psychological analysis, and Benny hasn't even started out of worry, while D.W. and Frosty chase rabbits ("The Book Report"). Frosty, in his World War I flying ace uniform climbs atop his doghouse. He goes through a scene, with him being a pilot searching for the Red Baron. In his imagination, he is defeated by the Red Baron and returns to the aerodrome in France. D.W. is clearly cross about a D her teacher gave her on her homework assignment. In response, she says, "Oh, yeah? That's what you think!" Pablo hears and asks why D.W. is telling him that. It quickly becomes D.W.'s new "philosophy", and she bursts into song about her philosophies. Pablo, after failing to explain to her how philosophies work, leaves in bafflement while D.W. continues ("My New Philosophy"). Benny returns, and, with his friends, plays the Little League Baseball Championship. After some mishaps, the team finally manages to make some progress. Benny steps up to the plate, and despite his valiant efforts, strikes out and loses the game. We learn that this was a flashback, and Benny expresses his deep sorrow to his pen pal ("T-E-A-M (The Baseball Game)"). June takes a crabbiness survey and Leo says that her crabbiness rating is ninety-five. After punching him, she realizes that she, in reality, is really very crabby. Determined not to let what happened at the championship bother him, Benny decides to join Pablo's Glee Club and cheer up by singing "Home on the Range" with his friends. Unfortunately, a fight ensues between June and Leo over a pencil. The fight spreads, and Charlie Brown decides to leave with his angry friends, leaving Pablo and Frosty the only ones singing ("Glee Club Rehearsal"). Later, Benny comes across June teaching Leo about nature the way she views it, with "facts" such as bugs pulling the grass to make it grow or snow growing out of the ground in winter. Benny tries to correct her, but she retaliates with a false explanation, and Benny bangs his head against a tree in frustration ("Little Known Facts"). That evening, Frosty complains that he hasn't been fed yet, and begins to overly complicate and dramatize the matter until Benny shows up with his dinner. Frosty bursts into song about his craving for supper until Benny firmly tells him to eat his meal ("Suppertime"). That night, Benny is still sad that he has not discovered what it means to be a "good man", then he discovers a pencil which has been dropped by Maggie (his perennial crush). As he examines it, he discovers that "there are teeth-marks all over it . . . she nibbles her pencil . . . she's HUMAN!" With that realization, he concludes that today hasn't been so bad, after all, and he's done a lot of things that make him happy. As Benny expresses what makes him happy, everyone, touched by his love of life, begin to express what makes them happy as well ("Happiness"). Right then, he realizes being a "good man" means trying your best and making the most of the things you've been given in life. As his other friends leave the stage, June turns to him and puts out her hand, making him shrink back. As he reaches out, she shakes his hand firmly, then tells him, "You're a good bull, Benny the Bull" A medley of "Happiness" and "You're A Good Bull, Benny the Bull" is performed as the cast comes out for a final curtain call. Songs Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz